The Fox and the Raven
by gryphonsson
Summary: Teen Titans crossover. Naruto retrieves Sasuke at the VotE, but Sakura stabs him nearly to death! As a result, Kyuubi decides that Konoha no longer deserves Naruto's protection and teleports him to the Titans' world. NaruRaven, T for possible language.


GS: Yo! Welcome to my first crossover fanfic. This will have a sequel…

(Teen Titans come in)

Robin: Hey, where are we?

BB: Dude…

Raven: For once… I agree with him.

Starfire: Perhaps this person knows where we are.

Cyborg: All right, so who are you and where are we?

GS: Wow, it's Beast Boy! Can I have an autograph?!? (hands over paper and a pen)

BB: FINALLY I'm appreciated! (signs and gives back)

(Naruto walks in)

Naruto: So these are the new guys, huh?

Robin: Do you know where we are?

Naruto: I pity you… You're in HIS world (motions to GS), and what he says, goes.

GS: Yup! For example…

(Sasuke walks in)

GS: (snaps his fingers) Voila!

Sasuke: Huh? (anvil falls on him, Titans start screaming)

BB: CY, GET US OUT OF HERE!!!

Cy: I have a better idea! (fires cannon at GS)

(Green version of Sonic with fangs and claws zips in and knocks the blast toward Sasuke)(A/N: I don't like him too much…)(Sasuke goes bye-bye)

Naruto: So who's this one? Also, what happened to Mr. Bunbuns?

GS: Bunbuns is getting a brain transplant, and this is Shikon. Anyway, this is getting long, so on with the show! Oh, and I don't own Naruto or Teen Titans, nor do I own Sonic or anything related to those things except the characters I base off of them… I have trouble thinking up original bases…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Dimensional Troubles

Naruto carried Sasuke back to Konoha. He was tired and worn, and the fact that he had gotten a Chidori powered by the Cursed Seal rammed through his lung was NOT helping…

- - Flashback - -

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two attacks clashed neither gaining an advantage over the other, until Sasuke saw and opening and went for it. He rammed the Chidori into Naruto's lung, and Naruto's Rasengan vanished.

Sasuke smirked. "It's over dobe."

"That's what you think, teme" and the Naruto in front of him vanishing were the last things Sasuke heard and saw before he was knocked out cold by the real Naruto.

- - Flashback End - -

Naruto grinned; he was within sight of Konoha, and Sakura was waiting for him at the gate.

Sakura saw him and ran over, shouting, "Naruto!" Naruto grinned and began, "See, I told you I'd bring – oof!" Sakura hit him, causing him to drop Sasuke.

"You baka, what did you do to Sasuke?!? I'll kill you for this!" Shouted Sakura, who pulled out a kunai, stabbed poor Naruto nearly to death, picked up Sasuke and left.

/Kit… I think it's time we left this universe,/ said Kyuubi gently. A red energy enveloped him, there was a flash of (red) light, and when the light vanished, Naruto Uzumaki was nowhere to be seen. Nowhere in Konoha's universe, anyway…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were playing football outside, and Raven was meditating. Suddenly there was a flash of red light, and Raven felt a HUGE energy spike. A blond kid in an orange jumpsuit, complete with a hole in his chest and stab wounds, came out of nowhere (and if you can't guess who this is then you're either an idiot or even more dense than Naruto, which should not be humanly possible). So the guys and Starfire did what came most naturally to them: they had their lower jaws make immediate rendezvous with the ground.

Finally Cyborg snapped out of it enough to ask, "Uh… fellas… you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"That depends, Cy… are you seeing a blond kid in an orange jumpsuit that came out of nowhere in a flash of red light, complete with a hole in his chest?"

"Pretty much, BB…"

"Then yup, I'm seeing it…"

Finally Robin snapped out of it and said, "Come on, let's get him to the medical room!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto came to, he found himself in a room with all sorts of doodads and technology. He stood up. 'NANI?!? Spill it, Kyuubi, where the heck are we?!?'

/Hm? Oh, we're in another universe, kit./

'SAY WHAT?!?'

/You heard me, now let me sleep./

Suddenly Starfire came in and saw that Naruto was awake. "Oh wonderful, you're awake!" She shouted. Naruto tensed up and took out a kunai. Robin walked in on them and saw the weapon. He shouted, "Starfire, look out!" and threw a Birdarang at the kunai in Naruto's hand, disarming him, which in turn made Naruto panic and run, only to run into the path of a green cheetah. Therefore, he ran up the wall, turned around, and stuck his tongue out at the cheetah, as well as Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Raven, who were all gawking. Well, except for Raven… she just stared. Finally Cyborg spoke what they were all thinking. "I've heard of driving someone up a wall… but THAT is just plain freaky."

Raven, on the other hand, being the voice of reason, calmly stated, "Come back down, we aren't going to hurt you."

Naruto snorted. "Oh yeah, like I haven't heard that one before! If you aren't going to hurt me, then did HE", he pointed at Robin, "Attack me?!?"

Beast Boy shifted back to normal in order to say, "He does have a point…"

Suddenly Starfire popped up beside him, saying, "Please, we do not wish to harm you." At that, Naruto yelped in surprise, lost his concentration, and fell to the ground, which Raven cushioned a bit with her powers. Naruto still blacked out, though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: … and THAT'S how things work around here.

Cy: So let's see if we got this right…

Robin: The guy in the corner is gryphonsson…

BB: …He writes fanfiction…

Raven: …He decides what goes in here…

Cy: …and we're here because he wants to amuse the people reading his stories?

Naruto: Yup.

GS: (In a singsong voice) Read and Review, oh, Read and Review, Reviews Make the World Go Round… Watch Out! The Reviewers are in Town!

Starfire: Is he sane?

Shikon: If he was sane, would I be here right now?

BB: We are so dead…

Oh, and check the poll on my profile for the pairing of Fic Number Three! Also, I know that these things at the beginning and end of chapters take up a lot of space, but I got the idea from Leaf Ranger, who writes AWESOME fanfics by the way, and man are these fun!


End file.
